Dan Howell And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by mcdepresso
Summary: Dan was not having a good day, but what happened to Phil made it the worst day ever.
1. Chapter 1

Dan reached over to his camera and hit record.

"Hello, inter-" he said as his coffee mug slid off of his desk. He groaned in frustration; now he had to clean up the rich, dark liquid pooling around his feet.

He picked up the mug and stared at it. The once joyous face of his best friend, Phil, now had a giant crack down the middle. A scowl formed on the handsome man's face; that had cost him five whole pounds! Angrily, he walked out of the room and set the mug on the kitchen counter. Clutching a few paper towels, he entered his room, and began to clean up the mess, not bothering to shut the door. Phil was out, getting some props for a skit. He continued to clean up the mess until he was satisfied. There was still a dark spot on his grey carpet, but he didn't want to waste any more time on the spill. He threw away the soiled tissues, then shut his bedroom door.

Just as he was about to hit record once again, he heard a knock at the door. Why can't I record in peace? He thought. He left his room and opened the door to the apartment. Phil smiled nervously, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I forgot my keys," Phil started to speak.

"I can tell," Dan replied sarcastically. "Can't I just have one moment to record a video without anything disrupting me?" Phil nodded. He could tell that Dan hadn't had a good morning.

"Tell you what, how about I go make lunch while you record your video?" Phil said, a smile on his face.

"Fine," Dan said, pouting. "But don't burn the building down." Phil chuckled and went to the kitchen, setting down the bags he had gotten from shopping. Dan went back to his bedroom, his face turning red. He hadn't meant to snap at Phil, but what was said, was said. Third time's the charm, he thought as he sat in his chair. As he reached forward to hit the record button, he heard a loud thud from the kitchen. He stood up, startled. _What did he do?_ Dan opened his bedroom door for the third time and hurried to the kitchen. "Phil, I leave for _five minutes-_ "

Phil lay on the floor, his normally pale face chalky white. Dan, hands trembling, grabbed his friend by the wrist, and felt a weak pulse. Phil's breathing was quiet and shallow. Dan pulled out his phone, and dialed 999.

"Hello, this is dispatch, what is your emergency?" A young woman's voice asked.

"Uh, my best friend, he collapsed or something, he isn't breathing that well and-" Dan heard his voice break.

"Sir, where are you?" The woman inquired. Dan told her the address, and she told him that an ambulance would be there shortly. What happened next was a blur. Tears slid down his face, soaking his black T-shirt. He fell to his knees, bawling, as EMTs loaded Phil onto a stretcher. He was inspected by another EMT.

"Please, make sure he's okay," Dan whispered.

"I'll do my best," the EMT replied. Then he left, and Dan was left alone.

 **_** **Sorry for the cliffhanger! This was my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks!** **I'll probably update this next week, if I have time.** **Please review!** **-Ember**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! I'm so glad people enjoy this! I love reading your responses, so review!** **For everyone who celebrated, Happy Turkey Day!** **Also, I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I'm writing this on my phone, with the FF app. If there's something amiss, then autocorrect has struck again.** **Writing at 2:15 a.m. is a great idea!**

As soon as Dan made it to the hospital, his phone beeped. He grabbed it and checked the notification. He had a text from Phil's mum.

"Dan! I've tried to call Phil, but he won't answer. Is something wrong?"

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he sent a reply.

"Uh, there might have been a slight accident."

"What?!"

Dan could almost hear Mrs. Lester's shriek.

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital now. I'll text you in about twenty minutes with an update."

Dan put his phone on silent and stuck it back in his pocket. Only then did he realize that he was wearing his plaid pyjama pants. He blushed; how had he forgotten? He walked up to the women at the front desk. Her greasy blonde hair stuck in strands to her sweat covered face as he walked up to her.

"Hi, I've come for Phil Les-" he began.

"No visitors," she replied tiredly.

"But I'm his-"

"I don't care if you're his sister, sir. No visitors."

"Y' know, I can see why they say blondes are stupid."

"Excuse me?" She had a scowl on her face.

"Well, they're getting insulted because people like you exist." Dan said smoothly, a smirk adorning his face.

"Sir, I-"

"Oh, let me go somewhere else. Don't want to waste all that brain power you're generating." And with that, he left.

He strolled towards the ER, and saw the EMT that helped him.

"Um, Sir, can you help me?" Dan asked him. The EMT frowned. "Sir?" He tried again.

"Uh, yes. Finding your friend." He pointed down the hallway behind Dan. "He's down there, in room 384."

"Thanks," said Dan, as he dashed off. He dodged the doctors and patients that swarmed the hospital like ants, and soon found the branch of the hallway with a sign saying 380. His breathing sped up as he continued down the hallway. Rooms 381 and 382 passed, and as he strode past room 383, a doctor came out of the next room.

"Hello, sir. Why are you in a hurry?" The doctor asked. Dan hesitated for a second before responding.

"I'm visiting my friend. Phil."

"Phil Lester? Oh no, he isn't having any visitors at the moment."

"Why not?" Dan asked nervously.

"Why, the poor man suffered a heart attack! He's lucky to be alive! He's being rushed to surgery at this very second!"

And with those words, Dan did the only thing he could do; he collapsed into darkness.

 **_** **What will happen to Dan? Will Phil survive? Tune in next time for more!** **Also, _please_ review! I only got three reviews for last chapter. Reviews directly affect my writing speed, and how quickly the next chapter comes out!** **(That and whether I remember my algebra homework!)** **By the way, the next chapter might be slightly late, as I've written both of these chapters on free days from school.** **-Ember**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hides from angry phans*** **Please don't hurt me! I've been super busy with projects, quizzes, and overdue assignments! Plus, my algebra class is killing me! I really should be focusing on substitution/elimination/other garbage, but I get really good writing vibes in there!** **Anyway, my winter break starts December 16, so I think I'll write chapters, but not post them until then.** **Oh, and my birthday is the 12th! Yay!**

Dan awoke in his bed. He sat up, confused. _That wasn't a dream, was it?_

He dressed himself and walked into the kitchen. Phil stood at the counter, laying food onto a platter.

"Morning!" he said cheerily, a grin atop his face. Dan stared at him incredulously, his confusion evident.

Phil noticed his friend's expression.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. Dan stared at Phil for another second before replying.

"Uh, yeah. Just had a... a bad dream." Phil nodded sympathetically, then gestured toward the platter, which was covered in what appeared to be the entire McDonald's breakfast menu.

"It was going to be brunch in bed," Phil said, watching Dan.

He felt his face turn bright red; he still didn't understand, but he also didn't want to pester Phil anymore. He turned back to Phil, who was rubbing his arm, in clear discomfort.

"I'm gonna go take an aspirin. My arm is killing me." Phil walked towards the bathroom, while Dan took the heaping plate and brought it to the living room. He sat on the couch, setting the food next to him, and grabbed his laptop. Browsing through Tumblr while eating breakfast was slowly becoming a habit for him. He ate his food while trying not to choke with laughter. He quickly spotted a link to a fanfiction, which he promptly clicked on. He read the username, trying to picture the person behind it. They were obviously a Harry Potter fan, he could see, but where was the name Emberdawn come from? He started to read the fanfic, but before he had read the first sentence, he heard a loud noise from the bathroom.

Without thinking, he threw his laptop to the side, and ran towards the sound.

His heart beating ferociously, he opened the bathroom door. His best friend lay on the ground, blood oozing out of a gash on the back of his head, clumping his hair together. Dan noticed a frighteningly large dent in Phil's skull, and blood on the side of the toilet confirmed his suspicions. Dan quickly called 999, and after talking to the operator, knelt down next to Phil.

His eyes were blank; his breathing shallow. Dan looked at him, fear in his eyes. Phil let out one more shuddering gasp, then his breathing faded. Dan felt for a pulse, and as soon as he grabbed his best friend's wrist, he was shoved to the side by paramedics. They hovered over Phil like bees, staring at him.

"Help him!" Dan shouted angrily. They glanced at him, and grimaced.

"We can't," One said.

"He's dead," said another.

"And you've killed him!" They all shouted.

Dan stared at them in disbelief. _He, kill Phil?_

"Why, I never!" he seethed.

"Sir, you're covered in the victim's blood," They pointed out.

Dan was feeling lightheaded; the stress was getting to him. Dan stood, nearly slipping in the blood. He stared the paramedics straight on the eyes.

"I wouldn't even hurt him. I loved him."

Then he collapsed on the ground, right next to Phil.

 **What will happen next? Will this actually be Phan? What will happen to Dan? What will happen to Phil? Will Ember actually update on time?** **Tune in next time to find out!** **-Ember**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've come back! I know it's been a while, and I apologize. School sucks! I've been trying to catch up on my studies, all while thinking about how FALFAL will find me and kill me in my sleep because I didn't update. Also, I have absolutely no idea where this will go! I don't expect it to last more than ten chapters, though.**

Dan sat up. He was lying in a hospital bed, with thin, white sheets and a plastic mattress. He glanced around his room, no, his cell.

It was a simple room, with a pale wallpaper and a small window. It was locked. Dan turned toward the glass door.

People with white cloaks gathered around the door. Their cloaks reached the ground, and had hoods that covered their faces. They seemed to be waiting for him to awaken.

Dan tried getting off the bed, but he couldn't seem to lift his arms or legs. He struggled to move, but a force kept him firmly on the mattress. As he flailed wildly, the crowd of people dispersed, leaving a single person, shorter than the rest, who was walking closer to his door.

Dan froze as soon as he heard the door creak open. He shivered at the sound its hand, or what he thought was a hand, made when it touched the door; a quiet grinding. The creature slithered over to him, and gazed upwards. Dan could feel its eyes boring into him. He let out an involuntary whimper, which seemed to surprise it.

"Hush, young one," it said, with a gravelly voice. Dan worked up the courage to reply.

"Wh-what are you?"

The creature stared for a second, then slowly reached up to pull down its hood. As soon as it had removed the hood, Dan could see why it was needed.

The monster had ashy, grey skin, which seemed to be stitched together in various places. A large flap of what appeared to be skin covered its mouth and nose, and altogether, looked like a dead, bald, disfigured Cabbage Patch Kid.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was its eyes.

Its eyes, rounded like saucers, were the same shade of blue as Phil's.

In fact, they were his.

As Dan recognized his best friend, he started shaking. The creature stared at him sadly.

"Wake up, Dan."

Dan couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He just stared at Phil, or what he was now. His eyes were suffocating Dan, drowning him.

"Dan, please," he said.

 **Cliffie! I'll probably update in January, because I won't have my writing class, aka Algebra, until then. Also, I've seen how many people have viewed this story. If you read this, please review! I love reading your comments, it's amazing! I'm also going to try a contest! The first person to name the character that Phil became gets a Dan plushie! Oh, and the tenth reviewer gets one too!** **Happy Holidays!** **-Ember**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! The winner of the Dan plushie is...** ***Drumroll*** **The Maze Writer!** **You were the tenth reviewer. Congrats!** **I'm also giving one to FALFAL, because your reviews are hilarious! xD**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Dan could feel his heart beating rapidly. With a layer of sweat drenching him, he glanced around him, before sitting up with an audible sigh of relief. Still semi-cautious, he observed the room before him.

The room was much larger than the ones in his other dreams. Its creamy blue walls were adorned with notes and calendars. There were two other beds besides Dan' bed to the left of Dan was unoccupied. Dan turned to his right, and, for the first time, noticed a skinny figure curled up in the cobalt sheets. As Dan peered curiously at the person, they murmured something in a vaguely familiar voice. Though the room was otherwise quiet, their words were lost in the quiet hum of the hospital.

"Pardon?" Dan asked politely. The figure turned a bit, presumably to face him. For a moment, all that could be heard was the rustling of blankets. Abruptly, a familiar face popped out from the tangled mess of blankets, his dark hair contrasting with his abnormally pale skin.

"I said, 'I missed you"," Phil said weakly. Dan stared at him in disbelief, which caused Phil to chuckle. As soon as Dan's brain, which was still slightly foggy, processed the fact that it was Phil, he leaped off the bed and gave Phil a nearly suffocating hug.

"Well, don't I feel loved," Phil grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. Dan couldn't respond, he was so overcome with joy. Finally, he managed to spit out a sentence.

"Are you alright?" He choked, broadening Phil's grin.

"Relax, Dan. You look like you're about to have a heart attack!" Phil joked, earning him a sharp smack on the head. "The doctors said there's nothing to worry about.

"Nothing to worry about?! Is this the same Phil Lester that collapsed in the middle of our kitchen and nearly _died?_ The same Phil Lester that had a heart attack? The same Phil Lester who just got out of surgery? Because if not, I'd like to be transferred to his room."

"Firstly, that surgery was a couple days ago. Secondly, the surgery wasn't for my heart."

"What was it for then?" Dan questioned, his molten chocolate eyes staring into their sky blue counterpart.

"Apparently, there's this organ called an appendix, which is an utterly useless one at that. Anyways, mine nearly burst, and they had to remove it before it did." Phil answered, pulling off the blanket and lifting his mint green t-shirt to reveal a row of neat stitches on his pale stomach. Dan stared at them briefly, before his eyes flicked back up to Phil's a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What about you, Dan? You've been muttering stuff in your sleep for the last few days."

"Last few _days_?" Dan cried. Phil nodded. "I can't believe this! I've missed days that could've been extremely important! What if I met the girl of my dreams? What if one of my relatives would've come over to visit, but they didn't and they die before I ever see them again? What if-" Phil cut him off.

"Dan, calm down, before you get another anxiety attack." Phil said soothingly. Dan stopped, and, staring into Phil's eyes the entire time. regained control.

"Sorry." Dan said sheepishly, once his breathing had returned to normal. Phil smirked.

"Who's the odd one now?" Phil asked cheekily. Dan awarded him with another swift smack to the side of his head.

"You said I was muttering stuff, Phil. What did I say?" Dan changed the subject.

"It was kinda hard to understand. The only thing I could make out was 'I love him"," Phil replied as he smirked. "Who do you love?"

Dan blushed, his face turning red. "Uh, you see, about that-" Phil interrupted him.

"It was me, wasn't it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Dan stared at him, shocked for a moment, before admitting it.

"Yeah, it was." Phil nodded. "Phil, when I saw you lying there, I- I just couldn't function any more. I honestly thought you were dead." Dan's eyes started to water. "And it hurt, Phil. It hurt so much, thinking I'd never see you again, that my last conversation with you was me yelling at you. I mean, we're best friends, and I got into a petty argument with you, and if you died, I could never live with myself for it." By this time, tears were pouring down Dan's face, and there were even a few rolling down Phil's as well. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, enveloping him in his warmth.

"Dan, you know I would never do anything to hurt you that much," Phil whispered into his ear. Dan was about to respond, when suddenly, his phone buzzed. Luckily, it was still in his pocket. He reached down and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, managing to not let the caller know he had been crying.

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL!" Came the shrieking voice of Phil's mother. "I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! I updated! And the ending of this chapter was perfect! the next chapter will be the last, sadly. It'll be an epilogue, of sorts, and I'm not sure when I'll update again.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **-Ember**


End file.
